


Oh, Gerald, oh

by elefseus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Y amistad Trickstera, ay el empalague
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elefseus/pseuds/elefseus
Summary: Julia Roberts se ríe en la pantalla, mostrando todos los dientes en respuesta al chiste que el galán de turno ha hecho y Subaru suspira, agotado, mientras echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Quizás si cuenta los grumos del techo del salón esta tortura pasa antes.





	Oh, Gerald, oh

Subaru se aburre.

No es del todo extraño, se aburre en multitud de ocasiones, generalmente cuando Kunugi está dando  
una larga e interminable charla sobre cualquier materia (o no materia, a veces la sola presencia del profesor ya le provoca bostezos y ganas de echarse una cabezadita). Pero hoy no está en una situación en la que debiese aburrirse, ¡Al contrario! Una quedada entre amigos debería ser el culmen del entretenimiento, deberían haber risas y diversión, tendrían que estar riéndose tan fuerte que sus costados empezasen a doler, como pasa siempre que Makoto y él son dejados sentarse juntos sin importar la situación.

Ah, pero es Makoto el traidor en este momento.

Aprovechando que su madre iba a pasar el fin de semana fuera, el rubio les había invitado para ver una película, una quedada de hombres (y Anzu), donde los lazos de la amistad se harían más fuertes y tendrían anécdotas que poder contar durante semanas, tal vez incluso meses más adelante alguien comentase algo y Subaru pudiese entrar diciendo “Eso me recuerda a la vez que Ukki se metió tres plátanos en la boca, ¡Casi se ahoga!” y todos se reirían para la vergüenza del rubio. Pero se le presenta el primer problema: Van a ver una película. Normalmente esto no es un verdadero problema, a Subaru le gustan las películas, las que tienen explosiones o las que están llenas de chistes estúpidos, o hasta escatológicos, así que cuando Makoto lo sugiere no tarda ni un segundo en vaciar su agenda y ofrecerse a llevar las palomitas.

Gran error, ha olvidado el horrible gusto que tiene Makoto.

Julia Roberts se ríe en la pantalla, mostrando todos los dientes en respuesta al chiste que el galán de turno ha hecho y Subaru suspira, agotado, mientras echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Quizás si cuenta los grumos del techo del salón esta tortura pasa antes.

Cuando llega a sesenta (está seguro de que ha contado varias veces el mismo) y baja la mirada, la película sigue puesta y Subaru resopla, buscando un ápice de complicidad en sus compañeros.

 

Sari mira la película en silencio, sentado en la no muy cómoda pero tampoco muy incómoda alfombra del salón de los Yuuki (Subaru lo sabe, acostumbra a dormir en ella cuando viene y se cae del sofá en el que la madre de Makoto le ha acomodado con toda su buena voluntad) y con cara que no desvela aburrimiento pero tampoco un apasionante interés en la dramática ruptura entre la señorita Roberts y el actor de turno. Probablemente agradecería algo de distracción, pero el problema se encuentra en que seguro que Mao no le sigue los chistes, solo rueda los ojos, quizás se ría un poco, y definitivamente no siga tras un regaño de Hokuto.

Hablando de Hokke, este mira la pantalla como si la trama le hubiese absorbido, la barbilla apoyada en una mano y los ojos cristalinos, con lágrimas que no se permite derramar, quizás esta fibra sensible podría sorprender a otra persona pero Subaru ya ha pasado mucho tiempo acompañando al muchacho como para saber que es un sensiblero en cuanto a romance se trata. Podría intentar molestarle, tirarle palomitas o algo por el estilo y ver cuanto tardan en discutir, no es la mejor manera de entretenerse pero es una. Archiva la idea, por si acaso no se le ocurre nada mejor.

Ukki, tal y como esperaba, está llorando como si alguien hubiese matado a una mascota querida, nota que ha intentado mantener la compostura, pero hay lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y su cara está contraída en un puchero, arrugas en su frente y los ojos rojos bajo las gafas, sujeta un pañuelo cerca de su cara para secarse de vez en cuando. Subaru podría molestarle, seguramente Makoto no le seguiría el rollo esta vez, además, podría ser que esté memorizando alguna línea empalagosa que el pelirrojo está seguro que no funcionara ni será capaz de decirla cuando se encuentre frente a Anzu.

Y hablando de Anzu...Se encuentra sentada entre Makoto y él, y cuando la mira su expresión si ilumina. Parece...No, es obvio que está más que aburrida, la cabeza apoyada en sus manos, esforzándose y luchando contra viento y marea por mantener los ojos abiertos, por disimular sus más que obvios bostezos. Es perfecto.

 

-Pst...Anzu...Anzu -Le da unos golpecitos a las manoletinas de la muchacha con su propia zapatilla, una sonrisa traviesa ya presente en su rostro incluso antes de que se gire.

La castaña pestañea y le mira, esforzándose en ocultar su expresión soñolienta, como para que no fuese el pelirrojo a chivarse a todo el mundo, Subaru le recibe con una mueca que le devuelve una risa mal contenida, disimulada con una tos, antes de que la neutralidad vuelva a su rostro, ¿Así que es eso lo que quiere? ¡Entonces Subaru está más que dispuesto a jugar de esa manera! Algo sencillo sería buscarle las cosquillas, que ya sabe donde están más que de sobra, pero dónde está la verdadera diversión en eso cuando puede ganarse la risotada.

-Anzu...¿No se parece a Sagami-chan? -Susurra antes de mirar a la pantalla, guiando los ojos azules de su amiga de vuelta a la película. El comentario le consigue una suave sonrisa, preciosa sin duda pero no suficiente- Es igualito, venga, no puedes negarmelo.

 

-Solo un poco...

 

Aaah, siente que está tan tan cerca de conseguir una risotada, como si pudiese tocar el sonido con la yema de sus dedos, solo tiene que hacer un último empujoncito, ¿Qué hacer, qué hacer? ¿Debería hacer ese ataque y simplemente atacar los costados de la muchacha, dejar que se retuerza de la risa? Está cerca de hacerlo cuando es Anzu la que se acerca a él, una sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro.

-Incluso si nos hubiésemos conocido hoy...Te echaría de menos -Murmura la castaña con una voz suave, seductora incluso, como si se tratase de un atractivo actor de Hollywood. Le suena esa frase, quizás la han dicho antes en la película o quizás no, no ha prestado la suficiente atención.

Subaru se muerde los labios, intentando aguantar la risa que lucha por salir; deja caer con cuidado las pestañas, mirándola a través de estas con una sonrisa a medio camino entre avergonzada y traviesa, busca la mano de Anzu y apoya la suya sobre esta (¡Muy pequeña! Y que cálida y que suave...No le importaría sujetarla alguna vez, quizás cuando salgan de aquí puede conseguirlo...) antes de inclinarse hacia su oreja, casi rozándola con sus labios pero no lo suficiente, no está seguro de que fuese a lograr algo así.

-Oh, Gerald, oh... -Susurra con voz aguda, imitando una femenina y coqueta, ¿Es una actuación perfecta? Él cree que debería hablarlo con Hokke, le parece que es estupenda.

Lo importante es que consigue lo que quiere, le mira con los ojos abiertos y la boca todavía más antes de que por fin (¡Por fin!) empiece a reírse a carcajadas, lejos de ser como las campanillas que se describen en las novelas de amor, es ruidosa y los otros dan un respingo mientras Subaru mira a Anzu y empieza a reírse de la misma manera, las lágrimas que salen entre las carcajadas de los ojos de la muchacha siendo lo único diferente.

Hokuto frunce el ceño, recuperándose pronto de la sorpresa de ver a la productora sujetándose el estómago como si fuese a partirse en dos, pero Makoto y Mao siguen mirándola estupefactos, extrañados y quizás Sari está hasta contento de tener por fin una distracción de la pantalla. Y Anzu...Anzu sigue riéndose a carcajadas, de manera ruidosa, sujetándose el costado, con gordas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, y Subaru cree que nunca ha estado tan guapa.

Cuando por fin se calma, vuelven a mirar la película, cerca de acabar, pero cada vez que cruzan miradas, tienen que morderse los labios, como si estuviesen a punto de volver a estallar en risas. A Subaru no le importaría hacerlo, pero va a respetar los deseos de la castaña y no va a decir nada, su actuación estrella ha sido suficiente por hoy, ¿No? 

Una película terminada y dos pizzas familiares después (una entera entre Anzu y Subaru, y está seguro que ser un segundo más lento a la hora de coger una porción de cuatro quesos y habría perdido la mano entera a manos de la chica.) les llega la hora de volver a casa, no es que no quieran quedarse a dormir pero es un poco cruel dejar a Anzu fuera de esa diversión, aunque Subaru no ve el problema en que se quede a dormir en el mismo salón que ellos, son los demás lo que le ven como una mala idea.

 

Lo importante, sin embargo, es que es él quien acompaña a Anzu a casa, bajo las luces de las farolas y con una luna grande y brillante en el cielo nocturno, incluso si no se ven muchas estrellas que la acompañen; y es Anzu quien busca su mano en la oscuridad, una pincelada de rosa decorando sus blancas mejillas cuando la encuentra; pero es Subaru quien mira a sus manos unidas con los ojos muy abiertos antes de que una sonrisa tan grande que en otra persona podría doler cambie su expresión, quien empieza a sacudir sus manos unidas adelante y atrás y quien pide un beso en la puerta (¿No es eso algo que pasa en las películas que a Ukki y a Hokke le gustan? Ups) que no llega a recibir.


End file.
